Population One, Act 1: Leaving my Life
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character  Erik  living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: Leaving my life**

By ~zoroark09

It was a Sunday. I hate Sundays, doesn't everybody? It's supposed to be God's day but, these days, it seems like there is no God. Everything is so dull, boring, lifeless around here. There's nothing even the slightest interesting around here.  
>I mean, I thought Hoenn would be like, the revolution in technology...Trust me, it's not.<br>It's nothing like it was in Johto, I loved that place. It wasn't perfect, but...obviously better than this. I miss video games so much, computers too. No technology just sucks. The best there is here is television; that's okay, but there is never anything good on, like today...  
>Or any other day...<br>This and other uncommon occurrences have almost forced me to stay outdoors. It's not too bad actually, and since my dad is going on what he calls 'His favorite extreme sport'...  
>I don't see why people would consider fishing an 'Extreme sport', unless maybe you're doing it in the most brutal weather and the harshest conditions like he does. Sometimes he's even gone for weeks at a time, leaving me here alone.<br>My dad, Jerrix, loves the outdoors, and I'm quite fine being left to fend for myself.

But today... Today is different. The sun is at its highest pinnacle at the moment, and that means...  
>We are finally relocating.<br>I've been awake for about two hours now, and had finished packing my things, therefore giving me time to daydream.  
>"Erik! We're heading out in eight minutes." Said my father in a fairly stern tone of voice.<br>"Make sure you don't leave anything behind. We're never coming back here."  
>We could never return here after what had happened to me that day... I refused to recall the scene.<br>"I can't believe it's already been a month..." I tried to make time fly by faster, and upon looking at my heavily vandalized piece of clockwork, the time had already come.  
>"OOOOIIII! Erik, what are ya doin?" Said dad again.<br>I had no words to speak, but, unlike a complete and utter drone, I showed a bit of haste abandoning the wretched building. I had no regrets leaving this country. Not one resident even bothered to look at my seemingly depressed face.  
>But before I boarded my mom's ship that had been 'left' to us, a hand was placed on my shoulder, and it wasn't a violent action either.<br>"Erik?" A high-pitched voice, almost like a mosquito's cry, but way less leveled, found it's way into my ear.  
>I looked at the girl, but before I made eye contact with her.<br>She seized my head and kissed my lips.  
>"Erik... I know I haven't been around to help you through You Know What, but...<br>I love you so much!" She began to sob with an obviously intense sadness, and of course, I received filthy looks from villagers who dared call witness to this 'rare' sight.  
>She buried her face in my arms when I offered them. She then moved close to my chest, still venting, and wrapped her arms around me.<br>"I don't want you to go!"  
>I almost lost my balance as I glanced at Jerrix in confusion.<br>"Well." He boomed for the whole thirty-nine foot radius to hear.  
>"Looks like you forgot to say farewell to a fan of yours."<br>More unintelligible chatter occurred in the shop, the pier, and anyone near me.

"Don't leave, PLEA-"  
>I cut her off.<br>"I had no idea you felt like this."  
>I knew my duration here was running short, and I devised an acceptable sentence.<br>"I'm sorry, but i'm out of time here in Hoenn." I pulled her away gently, playing with her delicate fingers as I lifted one leg on the ship, nowhere close to Jerrix.  
>"But I'll tell you what". Upon saying this, she lent me her hand again, eyes glimmering with hope. "I'll write to you every day, and we can chat that way!"<br>My attitude suddenly shifted "But i'm afraid you can't come with me"...  
>"Boy!" Exclaimed Jerrix "We've got to go while the sun is still up!"<br>He joked, but I was heartbroken.  
>I kissed and released her silk-smooth hand and fell to one knee, staying close to her face as the ship began to move.<p>

"I love you, Amy..." I gripped the pure silver bars as the ship suddenly accelerated.

However, in the far distance, she fell on both knees when she realized...

That I was gone forever...


End file.
